The three baby shinobi
by Bookluva999
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has been wearing diapers for years. but when Sakura, Inu and Tenten find out the consequences will be worse then they could have ever imagined. WARNING! CONTAINS DIAPER USAGE AND AB/DL CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

**The three baby shinobi**

**I do not own Naruto and even if I learn japans and become a really good artist I probably never will. This story is for entertainment proposes only and is supposed to be funny. I hope I have not offended anyone by writing it.**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Haruno stepped out of her bed and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. Sakura pulled of her pyjamas and put on her red dress. She strapped her headband to her head and went

out for a walk.

In town Sakura found Inu and Tenten having morning tea and she went to join them. Meanwhile across town someone was waking up. It was Hinata Hyuga. She pushed back the covers revealing a white object strapped around her waist. It was a Diaper and it was wet. Hinata jumped out of bed and waddled out of the room to find her mother. Not two minutes later Hinata was lying on the changing table in a hidden room in her house. Hinata's mother lifted up Hinata's skinny legs and was about to undo the diaper when the far wall exploded. The smoke cleared to reveal Sakura standing in the room.

"INU PIG! HOW DARE YOU…" she stopped as she saw Hinata on the table with a diaper around her waist. Suddenly two other ninja jumped through the hole in the wall.

"Why must you fight girls?" Tenten asked Inu and Sakura.

"Hey she…" they stopped talking when they realised Sakura wasn't listening. They looked around the room and saw Hinata on her back with the diaper still strapped to her.

"Hinata?" They asked simultaneously. Suddenly Hinata's mother made some hand signs and the girls lost conciseness.

Sakura woke up and looked around. She was in the same room that she had smashed into before but the wall was now intact. She was lying in some kind of cage with no top that seemed to be made of wood. She tried to move but found her movements were restricted to wiggling and slight arm movements. She looked next to her and saw what appeared to be a miniature Tenten and Inu both sleeping. Sakura moved her leg and herd a crinkling sound but she dismissed it. She started to scream for help but there was something soft in her mouth. It was a pacifier. Sakura tried to spit it out but it was strapped to her head. Suddenly Sakura realised that if Tenten and Inu were miniature then she probably was to. She looked down but there were covers over her. She now realised what she had thought was a cage was actually a cot. Suddenly Sakura herd crying. She turned her head to see Tenten awake and crying exactly like a baby. Her face was scrunched up and red and there were tears streaming down her face. Sakura herd the door open and looked to see Hinata's Mother enter the room. She walked over to the cot and picked up Tenten. Sakura now saw that Tenten was wearing a thick diaper. Hinata's mother carried Tenten over to the changing table and placed her on it. She then removed the Diaper and began changing Tenten. She than brought Tenten back to the cot and put her down. She then went around the cot to Sakuras side.

"Are my other babies wet?" she asked. Sakura tried to scream

"ARE YOU MAD?" but the pacifier stoped her. Hinatas mother threw back the covers to reveal that Sakura was indeed a miniature and that she was naked. Except for a diaper with a picture of a teddy bear on the front. Hinata's mother poked two fingers up the holes in the Diaper and felt around. She smiled and picked Sakura up. Sakura started to scream and curse but the Pacifier didn't let any sound escape. Hinata's mother laded Sakura on the changing table and untapped the diaper. She held it up and Sakura saw that it was indeed wet. Had she really wet herself?

"You're probably wondering what's going on." Hinata's mother said. "You see Hinata has been unable to control her bladder for years. She wears diapers to avoid wetting anything. The reason you are like this is because your parents and I believe it is a suitable punishment for breaking my wall and discovering Hinata's secret. You will not be able to move properly for about another hour while you get used to having the body of a two year old. You will be treated like a baby until you grow back to your normal size. You will be required to use your diaper. Your friend Tenten is also being punished but she had honourable intentions so I have given her a punishment that she will not realise is happening. She now thinks she is a baby and will until she grows back to normal."

Sakura stared at the wet diaper. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure the first time was just a side effect of becoming a baby."

Hinata's mother began rubbing baby powder into Sakura's private area. It had a soothing sent and Hinata's mother tickled her as she rubbed it in. Sakura giggled. Then Hinata's mother brought out another diaper, also with a picture of a smiling teddy bear on it and placed it under Sakura's backside. Then she brought it up over her genitals and taped it up.

"There we go. My baby's ready" said Hinata's mother patting the diaper. Hinata's mother then carried Sakura over to the cot and laid her down in it.

"Be a good baby and get some rest O.K?" Hinata's mother said in a babyish tone. Sakura closed her eyes and slept, literally, like a baby.

Sakura's eyes shot open. She was still in the crib with her diaper and pacifier. She looked around and saw that the cot was empty except for her. Sakura suddenly realised she could move. She threw back the covers revealing her diaper. She could feel the softness of it between her legs. It was so comfortable. She reached for one of the tapes but the kanji for seal appeared and zapped her hand. Sakura's baby body was very sensitive so the Zap hurt her lots. Sakura was about to try taking out the pacifier when Hinata's mother walked into the room.

"Hello Baby. Did you have a good sleepy-by?" She asked. Sakura growled through the pacifier and Hinata's mother gave out a little giggle. Then she picked Sakura up and walked to the corner of the room. There was a playpen and inside were Tenten and Inu. Tenten had a teddy bear in her hand and was waving it around. Inu was sitting with her arms crossed sucking on a pacifier. Hinata's mother put Sakura down in the playpen.

"I'll bring breakfast." She said and walked out of the room. Sakura and Inu sat there in silence until Sakura started giggling and pointing at Inu. Inu huffed and looked away. Then Hinata's mother walked in with three bowls. She put them down on a table and went to get her babies. First she picked up Tenten, who giggled as she was carried, and put her in a high chair. Then she picked up a bowl and used a plastic spoon to feed Tenten something. Then Hinata picked up Tenten and pulled a bottle filled with milk out of nowhere and poked the nipple into Tenten's mouth who sucked on it selfishly. Then Hinata's mother placed Tenten carefully over her shoulder and began rubbing her back. Tenten let out a burp and some dribble. Then Hinata's mother put Tenten back in the play pen and picked up Inu. She put Inu in the high chair and took the pacifier out of her mouth. Inu let fly with a bunch of swear words but Hinata's mother just calmly put her hands together and said.

"Soundless no jutsu." And immediately Inu stopped talking. Hinata's mother then continued the process of feeding and when she was finished she put Inu in the cot.

"You need a time out." She said and left Inu in the cot. Then Hinata's mother picked up Sakura and put her in the highchair. She took the pacifier out of Sakura's mouth and held up the spoon.

"Open up for the airplane." She said, holding up a spoon filled with yellow mush.

"I can feed myself." Sakura said in a voice not her own.

"I know you can but babies can't and you are here to be treated as a baby. Now open wide." Sakura kept her mouth closed. Hinata's mother put her hands together but before she could punish her Sakura opened her mouth wide. She valued her ability to talk too much. Hinata's mother put the spoon in Sakura's open mouth and Sakura swallowed. It was delicious, Sakura's mouth shot open to receive more and soon her bowl was empty.

"Good baby." Hinatas mother said and picked Sakura up. A bottle of milk was shoved into Sakura's mouth and Sakura was forced to drink it. Then Sakura was burped and put back in the playpen.

"If you play nice and behave I won't make you use the pacifier anymore. But every time you misbehave I'll use my jutsu to make you more and more like a baby starting with your voice." Explained Hinatas mother pointing at Inu. Sakura nodded and Hinata's mother left the room. Sakura sat there for five minutes… ten… fifteen. Then Tenten crawled over to her and just hugged her out of the blue. Sakura sat there stunned for a second before hugging Tenten back. Soon Tenten and Sakura were playing with the many plush toys in the playpen.

Sakura woke up. She needed to pee. She was lying in the cot with Tenten and Inu. It was dark. The pacifier had somehow made its way back to her mouth. She remembered playing with Tenten all day before getting sleepy while it was still light. Why? Was it a side effect of being in a two-year-olds body? She was wearing a pink sleeper that covered her entire body except for her head and she was hugging a teddy bear. Sakura tried to stand but the combination of the sleeper and the diaper was to muck for her weak body and she fell down. She tried to reach the zip on the sleeper but it was unreachable. She had no choice. She couldn't hold a whole bottle of milk in her bladder forever. She tried to let it go but the diaper made it almost impossible to pee. Sakura decided she would try and get back to sleep and try again in the morning. She lay down and relaxed. There was a hissing sound and Sakura knew she had just used her diaper. But she didn't feel wet. Actually the diaper now felt warmer than before and she was able to get to sleep better.

Sakura woke up. Tenten and Inu were still asleep but Hinata's mother was standing next to the cot.

"Hello baby." She said unzipping the sleeper and seeing that the diaper was wet. She lifted Sakura out of the cot and repeated the changing process. Then Sakura was put into a little red dress with a teddy bear print on it. Sakura didn't want to wear it but she knew if she tried to take it off she would get punished. Sakura was allowed to walk around the room while Hinata's mother woke the other two and changed and dressed them. It seemed Inu had experienced the same thing as Sakura in the night. Then the three girls were taken out of the room were two strollers were waiting. One was a single and the other was a double. Hiinata's mother strapped each girl into a stroller. Sakura was with Tenten and Inu was alone.

"Just a tip. Unless you want the entire village to know you are babies you must act like them." Hinata's mother told them as she pushed the double stroller out the door. The single stroller was being pushed by Hinata.

Hinata and her mother took the girls to the grocery store to get some new diapers. This time Hinata's mother chose extra absorbent. They were huge and Sakura knew they had been chosen so they were visible even through clothing. The girls were taken to a resteraunt but only Hinata and her mother got anything. Sakura asked her why.

"Because babies with no teeth can't eat solid foods." Hinata's mother answered. This was when

Sakura realised she had no teeth. After shopping in many other places Sakura realised she needed to go to the toilet. She held it in, not wanting to use a diaper in public. Hinata's mother saw that Sakura was having difficulties.

"It's ok Sakura. Nobody will know." She said but Sakura still held it in. "Fine, if you persist I will have to punish you." she said brining her hands together. Before Sakura could act Hinata's mother yelled "Hypnosis no jutsu." And Sakura let go. There was no pain or flash of light. Sakura simply forgot how to hold urine in her bladder. There was a hissing sound and Hinata's Mother smiled before taking Sakura to be changed. While a new diaper was being put on Sakura Hinata's mother explained what had happened. "I just hypnotised you so your body no longer remembers how to control your bladder. From now on you will unwillingly wet yourself until I remove the jutsu." Sakura was ashamed of what had just happened. Suddenly a shinobi dropped from the sky.

"Madam Hyuga. The Hokagae requests your presence." The ninja said. Hinata's mother nodded and turned to Hinata

"Could you watch the babies dear?" she asked her. Hinata, after a slight pause, nodded. Hinatas mother and the messenger ninja ran off and Hinata took the girls back to the house.

**Next chapter coming soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The three baby shinobi**

**I do not own Naruto and even if I learn japanese and become a really good artist I probably never will. This story is for entertainment proposes only and is supposed to be funny. I hope I have not offended anyone by writing it.**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura, Inu and Tenten watched as the ninja ran off before Hinata took them back home. She let them out of the stroller and put Tenten into the playpen but she left Inu and Sakura outside the cage like structure.

"I'm sorry; this isn't what I wanted to happen but my mother didn't take my opinion into account. I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends." She said to them. Sakura nodded but Inu didn't respond. Hinata looked at her sadly before walking off. Sakura turned to Inu.

"You can still understand her right?" Sakura asked, Inu nodded. "It's just your voice that has been taken away?" Inu nodded again. "SO WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sakura yelled and leaped at Inu. Inu fell to the floor and her and Sakura began to fight. "IT ISNT HER FAULT WE'RE LIKE THIS SO WHY HOD IT AGAINST HER?" Suddenly there was a sound from above them and the girls stopped fighting to find a very angry looking Hinata looking down at them.

"I may be your friend but this is unacceptable. Who started this fight?" Hinata asked. Inu pointed to Sakura who was staring at the ground. "I'm sorry Sakura but my mother told me that I must punish you if you are bad." Said Hinata. She then placed her hands together and said: "Hypnosis no jutsu".

Sakura knew what was happening even before Hinata had finished. Sakura's legs began to feel like jelly and gave way. She fell over and couldn't get up again. Hinata had made her forget how to use her legs to walk. Sakura was ashamed she had let her anger get the better of her and she knew she deserved whatever she got. Hinata picked Sakura up.

"Now you will have to be carried everywhere. You will have no choice but to go where you are taken." Hinata explained. Sakura was about to say something but Hinata shoved a pacifier in her mouth and strapped it to her head so she could not remove it. "Don't make me punish you even more missy. Now, let's get some food in you." said Hinata. And she put Sakura and Inu in the playpen with Tenten, who was sucking her thumb, and walked out of the room.

Sakura was feeling horrible. She grabbed one of the stuffed toys and hugged it tightly. Sakura sucked on the pacifier and found it surprisingly comforting in this moment of need. Soon Hinata walked in with a large bowl of baby food and put Sakura in the highchair to be fed. The pacifier was removed from her mouth and a bib was tied around her neck. But surprisingly Hinata did not try and force the mush down Sakura's throat. Instead she put the bowl on the platform attached to the highchair with a spoon.

You may feed yourself if you like." Hinata said. Sakura enjoyed this small chance to be a "Big girl" again and ate her share. But she ate very little before feeling full. Then Hinata picked Sakura up and placed one arm along her back with the hand holding up Sakura's diapered bottom. A bottle was held to Sakura's mouth but Sakura did not want to drink knowing if she did she would not be able to hold it in later. Hinata frowned and forced the bottle into Sakura's mouth. Sakura was then forced to drink the milk. Then Sakura was laid in the cot while Hinata fed Tenten. But when it was Inu's turn she would not drink from the bottle either. After swatting the bottle aside a few times Hinata placed Inu on the ground and put her hands together. "Hypnosis no Jutsu."

There was a hissing sound and Sakura knew that Inu was now unable to control her own bladder. Hinata picked Inu up again and this time there were no complaints when the bottle was shoved into her mouth. She would regret it later but she didn't want to be punished again.

When the feeding was finished Inu was placed in the crib with the others and Hinata left the room. The light was turned off and, even though it was still light outside Sakura was able to get to sleep anyway.

Sakura woke up. It was morning. She tried to sit up but her legs were still not obeying her. She looked down and saw that she had indeed wet the diaper. She looked next to her and saw that Inu was also awake and wet. Suddenly Sakura felt pressure near her waist. She needed to go. But this time urine was not what escaped from her body. A foul smell wafted up from Sakura's rear. She was ashamed of what she had just done but she knew she couldn't have stopped it even if she had been able to control it. But the shame of having soiled her diaper and the moistness and smell were to much and Sakura burst into tears. Hinata rushed into the room and went straight over to Sakura. She lifted her out of the cot and over to the changing table. The diaper was removed from Sakura's waist and she was cleaned. Then Sakura was brought out of the room and into a bathroom. Hinata put Sakura in the bath and turned on the tap.

Very little water was needed before Sakura was almost completely immersed in water. Hinata then washed Sakura. Sakura was dried and brought back into the nursery were Hinata laid her back on the changing table. A fresh diaper was placed under her and baby powder was rubbed into her genitals. The scent soothed Sakura and she didn't struggle as Hinata pulled the diaper up and taped it up.

Sakura was put back in the cot but she felt incomplete.

"H-Hinata?" Sakura said softly.

"Yes Sakura?"

"I-I was wondering if I could maybe have the p-pacifier to suck on?" Sakura asked nervously. Hinata nodded and went to get it. She came back and put the small piece of plastic in Sakura's mouth. Sakura sucked on it feeling secure in her warm diaper lying in a crib. It was a feeling she would later question but for now she enjoyed it.

Sakura woke up again. Had she really drifted off to sleep so easily. Inu was no longer in the cot but Tenten still was. Sakura used her arms to prop herself up against the side of the cot. She was not wet. She sucked on the pacifier. Suddenly Sakura herd a crash from outside the room. Hinata ran in to the room.

"Where's Inu?" she asked. Sakura hardly had time to answer before she was lifted out of the cot and carried out of the room. Inu was in the dining room. She had climbed onto the shelves and was throwing expensive looking china onto the floor and smashing it. Hinata put Sakura on the table and grabbed Inu.

"Inu, you have gone too far. Now I have no choice but to punish you." said Hinata putting Inu on the table. Hinata put her hands together. "Hypnosis no Jutsu." Inu's eyes went blank and she let out a small giggle. Hinata picked Inu and Sakura up. Inu yawned and went to sleep in her arms. Inu was placed back in the cot with Tenten and Sakura was put in the playpen. Sakura sat there for a while with nothing to do. After a while Hinata walked back in and told Sakura that she needed to go into town and that a babysitter was coming. Sakura nodded and Hinata left the room. Sakura wondered who the babysitter would be. Shiikimaru? Chojii? Nejii?

"Hi there Hinata." Came a voice from outside the room. Sakura put her head in her hands. It was Naruto.

The second Hinata had told Sakura about the baby sitter she knew she would need to act like a baby in order to disguise that she was actually Sakura. But if Naruto was babysitting then Sakura would have to be extra carefull. Naruto cane into the room and went over to the Playpen. Sakura tried to get away but her legs still weren't working. Naruto picked her up.

"Hey there little one!" Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face. Sakura felt uncomfortable with Naruto holding her and if she told him to put her down he would know she wasn't an average baby. So Sakura went with her only option. She started to cry hoping this would make Naruto put her down. But he didn't. Instead he brought her over to the changing table. Sakura was laid on the changing table wondering what Naruto was about to do. Suddenly Naruto started tickling her.

"Coochicoochicoo." Naruto said while his fingers crawled over Sakura's belly. Sakura tried to resist but her baby body was to sensitive and she giggled uncontrollably. Suddenly Sakura felt a tingling sensation. She looked down just in time to see a patch of yellow spread across her diaper. Naruto looked at the now stained diaper before flashing his signature grin.

"Lucky we're already over here isn't it Baby?" He said. Then he removed Sakura's diaper and placed a new one underneath her. Then baby powder was rubbed into her private area before a the diaper was taped up. Naruto poked the front of the diaper still grinning.

"Not too bad for my first try eh?" he said sounding proud of himself. But Sakura was laying there trying not to scream. Naruto had done the diaper up to tight. And her hips were now aching from the strain. Naruto picked Sakura up and put her in the crib with Tenten and Inu. Then Naruto pulled out a pink pacifier and put it in Sakura's mouth. Sakura spat it out but Naruto caught it and put it back in. this time strapping it to her head.

"Aww. Dosen't the widdle baby look cute." Naruto said in a babyish voice. Sakura closed her eyes and sucked on the pacifier hoping too trick Naruto into thinking she was asleep but she didn't hear him leave the room. She opened one eye to see Naruto standing beside the cot still. By the time he left Sakura really was asleep.

Sakura woke up for the third time that day. It disturbed her how easily she was able to get to sleep. She was hungry but she knew she couldn't call Naruto without giving herself away so after giving it some consideration she let out a wail. Naruto walked into the room and picked up Sakura.

"What's wrong little one?" Naruto asked. Sakura's belly chose that moment to growl loudly. "Ah, I see." Naruto said poking Sakura's stomach. He brought her into the kitchen and sat her in a highchair. Then he started feeding her the baby food. Sakura swallowed it greedily. Then Naruto held her and gave her a bottle. Sakura finished the bottle quickly and Naruto went on to burping her. Then she was put into the small dress with the teddy bear print that she had worn before. Naruto then put her in the playpen and went to feed the others. A while later all three girls were in the playpen. Tenten and Inu were playing with the plushies and giggling but Sakura was just sitting there trying to avoid childish action as much as possible. Naruto eventually noticed and picked her up

"Why aren't you playing two?" Naruto asked rocking her gently. "Are you tired?" He said still rocking her. then he sighed "I envy you little one. Not a care in the world. You don't even have to worry about going to the toilet. Everything is done for you." Naruto said. Sakura stared at Naruto. She had no idea he felt that way.

Naruto was asleep when Hinata and her mother finally came home. Hinata came into the room and went straight over to the playpen.

"Hi girls. How are you?" she asked the three girls. Tenten and Inu made some gurgling noises.

"Hinata. Wait till you hear this." Sakura whispered. Then a heated conversation began.

Naruto woke up. He was lying on something soft. He looked down and saw blankets covering his body. He looked around and saw that he was lying next to two of the babies he had been babysitting. But they looked bigger than before. He moved the covers off his body and saw that he was wearing a diaper. He tried to take it off but the Kanji for seal appeared on the diaper and his hand was zapped. He tried to cry out but there was a pacifier in his mouth. Sakura and Hinata watched through the keyhole. This punishment had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

**Next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
